


okay

by inadequatelygrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadequatelygrey/pseuds/inadequatelygrey
Summary: . . .It was 1:00 A.M. when Clarke's eyes ran over the phone screen, scrambling to see who was calling and answer."Clarke I- can I come over-". . .Aka, Lexa coming out to Clarke.





	okay

It was currently 12:30 in the morning and Clarke was set to work on homework, even with it being way too late. Procrastination was too close of a friend to her. She lounged around her room with grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt trying to focus on the paper that was in front of her. Maybe it's the desk. Maybe if she were to do her homework while laying down she'd be more comfortable and therefore get it done more efficiently. All of it was blatant lies as she knew all too well that as soon as she laid down she'd fall asleep in the blink of an eye. Her eyes lingered around her room trying to distract herself from the devilish paper laid before her. The simple square room had a twin bed pushed into the corner with a bedside table by it, cluttered with too many objects on the surface. She was always one for clutter. Her desk took after the attributes of the bedside table, piled with useless items, leaving only a sliver of room for homework. Pictures of memories that she gratefully captured hung above the desk like any teenagers commonplace. Her phone buzzing against the desk abruptly snapped her out the trance of observing the candid photos.

It was 1:03 A.M. when Clarke's eyes ran over the phone screen, scrambling to see who was calling and answer. 

"Clarke I- can I come over," Lexa's voice rang out, her voice unsteady. There was no dumb nickname or a hello welcoming her which made Clarke's heart drop. Concerned washed over her, trying to conceive a reply.  
"Of course Lex, are you alright?" Clarke asked hesitantly. A million things ran around through her mind as to what could be wrong. Did something happen at home? Was it a classmate? Her voice sounded too shaky for it to be a small ordeal.  
"I'm fine, I just," she stopped as her voice cracked. A cold silence overtook the call as Lexa was considering her next words, "I'll be there in 5." The phone call became silent with a quiet click and Clarke's confusion and concerned spiked. 

It felt like hours passed by before she heard a small knock on the glass of her window. Clarke clambered off the bed and rushed to the sound, opening the window with haste as she saw her friend carefully enter her room. She was shaking slightly and Clarke was certain it wasn't from the cold night looking at Lexa's current emotional state.  
"Thank you," Lexa mumbled, her voice small. Her long brown hair was slightly wet and began to take its natural curly form. She wore her wide-framed glasses low on her nose, old light denim jeans, and her signature navy blue sweatshirt that has their school's logo, a raven, on it. She barely takes it off since she feels its only appropriate to wear it to celebrate freshman year. Her use-to-be white converse were worn out by mud and overuse. Lexa's fists were tightly clenched almost making her knuckles bone white as discomfort was written all over her face. Her lip trembled ever so slightly as she worked on trying to formulate words. Clarke reached out a hand, resting it on her shoulder. Lexa let out a small sigh, the action helping a bit of tension leave her shoulders.

Clarke tilted her head with a soft, comforting smile, "what's-"

"I'm gay," Lexa nearly shouted, her voice strained. Her eyes shut tight and her face scrunched up, clearly wanting to run.

Clarke's hand tensed for a moment, clearly taken back. She scanned her wide eyes over the brunette's face, "Okay," she consoled quietly.

Lexa's green eyes flickered open at the word, eyes wide with worry and dubiety, "..O-Okay?" she repeated with a small stutter, her voice sounded incredibly small. Lexa looked as if she was on the brink of tears as her piercing green eyes stared into the blue orbs in front of her, trying to search for something. Panic began to rise in Lexa's chest as her breath quickened. The silence that filled the room was too hellish. Clarke quickly grabbed her and pulled her in, giving a bone-crushing embrace. Clarke tried to convey through the hug that it was okay. That was the only word that was processing in her mind. Okay, okay-

"Okay," Lexa whispered, shutting her eyes tight again, holding onto Clarke like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this for one of my original stories and I wanted to put Clexa in it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know. I would like to submit my writing more often, but I'm not sure if it's good enough, you know?
> 
> (this is now apart of a series I'm working on - your hand is intertwined with mine (and now everything is fine).


End file.
